Battle of Village Creek
|result=Texas victory |combatant1=Republic of Texas Militia |combatant2=Caddo Cherokee Tonkawa |commander1=Edward H. Tarrant John B. Denton Henry B. Stout James G. Bourland |strength1=Approximately 70 |strength2=Village Creek consisted of three native tribes with approximately 1000 warriors |casualties1=1 fatality; 9 wounded |casualties2=12 fatalities; significant number of Village Creek inhabitants wounded |map_type= Texas |latitude = 32.722033 |longitude = -97.185103 |map_caption= Location within Texas |map_label= Village Creek Battlefield }} The Battle of Village Creek occurred on May 24, 1841 on the embankments of Village Creek. The battle, which evolved into a running gunfight between the Republic of Texas militia and the Village Creek tribes, was contributed to the increased Indian raids on Anglo settlements in the Red River counties.Frazier, Donald S.: Battle of Village Creek - TSHA Handbook of Texas Online Village Creek The Village Creek area is a stem of the West Fork Trinity River. The water stream routes southwest from Arlington, Texas and tapers just south of Cross Timber, Texas. The Trinity River tributary, which extends twenty-three miles to the south of the West Fork Trinity River, provided a sanctuary for many Indian tribes. The Caddos, Cherokees, and Tonkawas established a series of habitats or villages along the banks of Village Creek. Village Creek Conflict On May 14, 1841, General Edward H. Tarrant organized a company of approximately seventy volunteers from the Red River counties at Fort Johnston.Edward H. Tarrant - TSHA Handbook of Texas Online''Britton, Morris L.: Fort Johnston - ''TSHA Handbook of Texas Online The Republic of Texas militia had scouting detachments which were commanded by Captains John B. Denton, Henry B. Stout, and James G. Bourland.Hoole, W. Stanley: John B. Denton - TSHA Handbook of Texas Online''Miller, Aragorn Storm: Henry B. Stout - ''TSHA Handbook of Texas Online''McCaslin, Richard B.: James G. Bourland - ''TSHA Handbook of Texas Online During the morning hours of May 24, 1841, the militia force of seventy strong encroached the Village Creek area from the south at approximately Cross Timber, Texas. After capturing a native inhabitant who provided locations of the area villages, Captains John B. Denton, Henry B. Stout, and James G. Bourland led scouting detachments north towards the West Fork Trinity River. The militia volunteers carried out the remaining command of burning huts along the Village Creek banks. As the scouting detachments progressed north towards the Trinity River, the scouting command encountered larger villages and an increasingly stronger tribal force. Captains Denton and Stout were wounded near thickets bordering the Trinity River. Captain Denton was the only fatality while Henry Stout and eight of the Texas militia were wounded at Village Creek. The Village Creek tribes had twelve fatalities while many of the inhabitants were wounded during the conflict. Bird's Fort Treaty On September 29, 1843, the Treaty of Bird's Fort was agreed upon at Fort Bird between the Village Creek tribes and the Republic of Texas which opened the Red River counties for settlement by frontier pioneers. Archeological Research Archeological excavations have been conducted within the Village Creek area. Prehistoric artifacts have been discovered which date back approximately nine thousand years indicating a culture of food-gathers, hunters, and village inhabitants. Today, much of the Village Creek conflict site is beneath Lake Arlington which has a surface area of 1,939 acres and was impounded in 1957. Historical Record The Village Creek battlefield received a historic marker in 1936.General Edward H. Tarrant: Spur 303, Arlington ( NW side of road, 1/10 mi west of Green Oaks): Texas marker #2127 | http://atlas.thc.state.tx.us/viewform.asp?atlas_num=5439002127 The Village Creek area was recognized as an archeological site and received a historic marker in 1980.Village Creek: Lakewood Drive, Arlington; Arlington Golf Course, 7th Tee: Texas marker #5654 | http://atlas.thc.state.tx.us/viewform.asp?atlas_num=5439005654 References Category:Conflicts in 1841 Battle of Village Creek Category:Texas–Indian Wars Village Creek